The Adventures Of Neo Sailor Moon
by open-defiance-6
Summary: Chibi-Usa must return home from the fear of a new evil. She will have to become Neo Sailor Moon and face a love she's always dreamed of.
1. Default Chapter

~*~The Adventures Of Neo Sailor Moon~*~  
  
~*~Farewell My Friends~*~  
  
~*~Chapter One~*~  
  
It was a cold, rainy night. She stared out the window, wondering if the rain would ever stop. Suddenly she heard a sound. She went to inspect. She walked out her room only to see that it was her friend, Diana, who was walking down the hall with the bell on her neck ringing ever so softly. The young Neo princess stepped back in her room and returned her gaze to the window. It was a typical lazy Sunday night. It was nights like this, nights alone by herself that her mind would always drift off and she would always remember her unique past, a past she'd never forget. So many memories began to fill her head. She remembered lots of happy memories with her past mother, father, and friends, but a few memories in particular would always haunt her mind....and her dreams. "Elios", she said softly into the dark, dense night. Every now and then she would dream of him, in his human form. It would always be the same dream. She would be standing alone in front of a lake at the back of the Crystal Palace, her favorite place, wearing a gown, much like her mothers. Suddenly a figure would appear in the middle, one she recognized immediately. It would always be Elios standing as if he were floating on the water, with one hand reaching out for her. She would look at him, lovingly, and then reach her own hand out for him. "I miss you little one." He would always say, so softly, right before the dream would end and she would wake up. Though many years had passed since she was little, she still clung to all those precious memories with all her heart. And though she had hated leaving her past mother, father and friends, she knew it was something she had to do. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful sunny, summer day, a year after Elios had left her. She was now twelve years old. On this particular day she had been in the park with Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. They were exhausted from the shopping they had done that day and were sitting down in the park to relax.  
  
Chibi-Usa had left Luna Ball in the house, so she was extremely surprised when she saw it coming towards her.  
  
"Chibi-Usa, didn't we leave Luna Ball in the house when we left this morning?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Yes, I did. I don't know what its doing here."  
  
Just then a small holographic image of Neo Queen Serenity appeard from Luna Ball in front of all of them. Everyone was thankfull that they were the only people in the park at the time. Everyone looked at eachother and then the image started to speak.  
  
"Hello everyone, and you, my darling daughter." said Neo Queen Serenity in a calm voice.  
  
"Mama!" Chibi-Usa said as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Yes sweetheart, its me. We have missed you so. Both me and your father think that you have trained enough in the two years you have been there, and we would like you to come home."  
  
"Home? Mother do you really think I'm ready yet?"  
  
"Of course Small Lady, I've known for some time that you were ready to come home, I only thought you needed more time in the past to grow and mature into the Senshi that you are destined to be. But sadly it is not only that, Ami has recently told me that she and Rei feel some strange presence, and we need you here so that I may bestowe unto you your true powers as a Senshi if anything should happen."  
  
Usagi listened to the conversation between Chibi-Usa and her future self. Tears suddenly found their way to her eyes and she quietly cried as she listened on.   
  
"I understand mother, but may I have some time to say goodbye to everyone before I come home?" Chibi-Usa said as tears found their way to her eyes as well.  
  
"Of course sweetheart. We shall be expecting you tomorrow night and will have a party to celebrate your home coming."  
  
Neo Queen Serenity bowed her head and then was gone.  
  
Chibi-Usa looked back at everyone behind her. Then she looked at Usagi and ran into her arms. Rei was the first to speak.  
  
"We're really gonna miss you kiddo."  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up at everyone and said, "I'm gonna miss you guys too, all of you."  
  
Usagi got up, still holding Chibi-Usa's hand she told everyone "I'm going to take her to Mamo-Chan's house so we can tell him what just happened and we'll meet you all at Rei's temple tomorrow afternoon." Usagi sniffled and wiped the tears from her eyes. After everyone agreed, they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got to Mamoru's appartment Usagi knocked on the door and Mamoru opened it to find two distressed girls. He motioned for them to come in. "Whats wrong? Did something happen?" he said, sounding concerned.  
  
Usagi looked at him and told him everything that happened in the park that day. By the time she finished she had reverted back to crying and had Mamoru looking sad.  
  
"Its going to be pretty boring here without you," he said with a sad tone in his voice.  
  
Chibi-Usa instanly got up and ran into his arms. Usagi had stopped crying long enough to walk over to them and join them in the hug. They were a family and they wanted to savor this moment forever. Then Usagi spoke."Chibi-Usa, how would you like it if me and Mamo-Chan took you to the Amusement Park?"  
  
Chibi-Usa whiped the tears from her eyes and nodded.  
  
It was late that night when they returned home. Usagi wasn't at all surprised when they were greeted by her mother at the door. Mrs. Tsukino seemed very worried and mad at the same time. However Usagi managed to come up with an excuse that they had simply lost track of time and their ride was late from the Amusement Park. Usagi's mother understood and told them both to just go to bed and get some rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi and Chibi-Usa both woke up very late the next day. By the time they got to the Temple it was 12:45 and when they entered they were greeted by Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, Luna and Atremis who all yelled at once "SURPRISE!!!!"  
  
Both Usagi and Chibi-Usa's faces lit up as they saw balloons everywhere and a big cake on the center table.  
  
"Oh thank you so much guys, this is so great," Chibi-Usa said with a big smile on her face as she went to go hug each one of the girls.  
  
The party went on for a few hours as it seemed no one wanted it to end.  
  
At about 5:00 everyone was sitting down and Chibi-Usa was looking at the six presents she had recieved. From Rei she had gotten a good luck charm with the signs of all the Senshi's planets with the Moon in pink in the center. From Makoto she got some delicious looking muffins to take home with her. Minako gave her a photo album full of pictures of her and everyone taken over the summer. From Ami she got that small painting that hung in Ami's room that she had always admired. It was a picture that reminded her of Elios, it was a horse with wings and a gold horn flying past the moon. From Luna and Artemis she recieved a special desguise pen of her own that looked a lot like Usagi's but it was silver with a pink jewel on top. From Mamoru she got a silver rose made entirely of crystal. It looked a lot like the Imperium Silver Crystal. It was now time for Usagi to give her gift. Everyone sat around patiently watching as Usagi held her gold Star Locket and placed it on the table they were sitting around. She then closed her eyes and the brooch she always wore opened to reveal the Imperium Silver Crystal. The crystal then floated into her opened hands. She removed her hands and the crystal remained floating over the Star Locket. Suddenly the crystal began to glow and the Star Locket started to glow bighter and brighter. When it was finished moments later there appeared an identical Star Locket next to Usagi's but in silver. Usagi then placed the crystal back in her brooch. Everyone stared in amazment as Usagi handed the Silver Star Locket to Chibi-Usa.  
  
Chibi-Usa held the locket and stared at it. She then placed it on the tabel and ran to hug Usagi. "Thank you Usako.....Mother." Chibi-usa said as tears started to flow down her face.  
  
"Your welcome my darling daughter," was Usagi's response.  
  
They came out of the hug and alsmost as soon as they did Luna Ball floated over to Chibi-Usa and the image of Neo Queen Serenity appeared again.  
  
"Its time to come home now Small Lady. Are you ready?," Neo Queen Serenity questioned.  
  
Chibi-Usa looked back at all her friends, Usagi and Mamoru. She smiled lightly and then returned her glance to her mother. " Yes mama, I'm ready to go home now. "   
  
"Okay then Small One. We'll see you in a few. " Once more the Queen bowed and then was gone.  
  
When Chibi-Usa turned to look at them again everyone but Mamoru and Artemis had tears in their eyes. She then ran into the loving arms of five girls with Usagi hugging her in the middle. She too bagan to cry. Then she hugged Mamoru. Then the two cats. She then backed away from them and grabed the Crystal Time Key from around her neck where she always carried it. With a bag of all her presents in her hand and Luna Ball next to her she turned to everyone again.  
  
"I'm going to miss you guys."  
  
"We're all going to miss you too Chibi-Usa," Rei spoke up.  
  
"I'll be back you guys, I promise......some day."  
  
They all smiled at her. She then raised the key above her head and shouted "CRYSTAL TIME KEY, TAKE ME TO THE TIME GATE!!!" Chibi-Usa began to glow brightly and then she was gone.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Return Home

~*~The Return Home~*~  
  
~*~Chapter Two~*~  
  
After talking to Sailor Pluto at the Time Gate for a few she stepped out of the Gate and was greeted by her family, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. She also noticed that Luna, Artemis and Diana were now Human. She hugged everyone and then was taken to the Crystal Palace. It felt good to finally be home, in her own room. Her mother had told her to get dressed for the welcome back party they were to have later that night. Once she had eaten some of Makoto's muffins and put all the presents she had gotten on her dresser she went in her closet and looked for something to wear. After a few minutes of deliberation she chose a gown that looked a lot like her mothers exept it was pink and white. Once she was dressed she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed the dress still fit her as it had before but she was taller now, her hair had also grown longer and was now half way down her back, still in the usual buns she always had it in, like her mother. After putting on some perfume and a pair of silver creasent moon earings she went to walk down the halls of the palace, because to her it felt like it had been an eternity since she'd been home.  
  
She was half way down a long white beautiful hallway when she stoped to look out the window at a lovely garden. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. She whirled around quickly to see it was the now human Diana, smiling at her.  
  
"Hello Chibi-Usa, does it feel good to be home?" said Diana.  
  
"Yes, I'm very happy to be home. Diana, what happened to you?" Chibi-Usa said looking very confused.  
  
Diana smiled her understanding and answered, " Well, about a year ago, Ami-Chan found a way to update the castles sheilds and it needed a little boost from the Silver Crystal. So the Queen brought the crystal to the sheild room and began to transfer some power into another, bigger crystal that would sustain the whole sheild. As I was watching this happen I remember wishing I wasn't a cat so I could have a better look at what was happening, and then a bright light surrounded me, " Diana paused as she started to recall all the events of that day. "When it stopped everyone was staring at me and I noticed that I was taller and I walked funny. We later found out that all we needed to do was simply wish we weren't cats and with a little help from the Silver Crystal our wishes came true. That night everyone gathered in the throne room with your mother and my mom and dad in the middle. They both wished to be human while Neo Queen Serenity used the crystal and it was done. We were human."  
  
"Wow Diana," Chibi-usa said in amazment. "Thats wonderful, I wish I could have been here. Are you my age?"  
  
"No," Diana said. "Cat years are different from human years, I'm two years older than you. So I'm fourteen."  
  
"Oh," Chibi-Usa said, now realizing that Diana was her height but looked older.  
  
The two girls talked the rest of the afternoon. Diana told Chibi-Usa everything that happened in Crystal Tokyo while she was gone and Chibi-Usa told Diana all the adventures she'd had in the past. She even told her a little about Elios.  
  
They went to the party that night and had a great time. Chibi-Usa finally felt whole. She was finally home with her parents and all her friends again. Though she couldn't help but wonder how long the peacefull times would last since half the reason her mother wanted her back was because they felt a strange presence somewhere. Later that night her mother pulled her aside into a private room in the palace.  
  
"Are you having a good time Small Lady?"  
  
"Yes mother, I'm having a great time. But I'm am kinda worried about the strange presence you guys felt. Do you know what it was? " Chibi-Usa asked worriedly.   
  
"Yes, it seems that there was a temperal distortion in time when we felt what it was, so from Ami's calculations whatever it is it will be here in four and a half years."  
  
Chibi-Usa felt somewhat relieved. She would have the next four and a half years to live in peace with her loved ones until whatever it was would arrive.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
She heard the thunder outside and suddenly snapped back to reality. It had been four years since she came back home, tomorrow she would turn sixteen years old. Everyone in the palace was on their guard as they all feared the time would soon approach when the unknown would present itself, however tomorrow everyone was to rejoice as their princess came into power. Tomorrow Chibi-Usa would recieve what was her birthright, as Neo Queen Serenity would bestowe upon her all the powers of Sailor Moon, which also meant giving her the Imperium Ilver Crystal.  
  
Chibi-Usa turned and looked at her dresser for a moment. She moved over to the dresser and picked up the Silver Star Locket. As she listened to the melody she silelntly wished to herself that Usagi could be there. "She would be proud," Chibi-Usa thought as she placed the locket back on the dresser.  
  
She then turned off her light and went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ 


	3. A Night To Remember

~*~A Night To Remember~*~  
  
~*~Chapter Three~*~   
  
She woke up bright and early the next morning and wasn't at all suprised that everyone else was up and about, getting ready for the celebration and ceremony. She put on a chinese style tight black dress and went downstairs to join her family for breakfast. When she arrived in the royal dining room everyone was already sitting and waiting.  
  
"Happy Birthday Usagi!!" everyone said in unison and Chibi-Usa was suprised they were talking to her. All her life she had been called Chibi-Usa, she would now have to get used to being called her full name.  
  
Usagi smiled and said "Thank you everyone."  
  
"I'll have to get used to calling her that," said Diana with a pleasant smile.  
  
Usagi took her usual seat on the right side of her mother and said, "And I'll have to get used to being called that."  
  
"Would you rather we call you Neo Princess Serenity all over the place?" said Rei with a light giggle.  
  
Usagi smiled and shook her head. "Usagi is fine thanks."  
  
"So Chibi--, I mean Usagi, are you ready for tonight?" said King Endymion.  
  
Once again she shook her head. "Not in the least, What if I'm not a good Sailor Moon? What if whatevers coming is evil and I can't save everyone?"  
  
Neo Queen Serenity could see the tears welling up in her daughters eyes and said, "You'll do fine sweetheart, you've spent the past four years training and nobody said you'd have to do it alone. Everyone of us will always be here to help. You are more than ready."  
  
Usagi looked at her mother and smiled. "You're right, everything will be fine. I guess I'm just kinda scared. I don't like not knowing what I'm up against."  
  
"Neither do we. But you just have to have faith in your abilities Usagi. The other Senshi and I all agree from training you that whatever we come up against you'll be ready," said Makoto trying to reassure Usagi that she could do it.  
  
Usagi smiled and nodded. Breakfast was served and everyone ate and talked about the party that was to be held later that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Later that day Usagi was in her room, deciding what to wear, when all of a sudden she felt extremely dizzy. She sat on her bed and held on to one of the bed posts to steady herself. She lost sight of everything around her and then she saw destruction, all around her. Everyone was calling for help, then she saw him.....Elios. He was calling out to her. Calling for her to help them. Then she blacked out.  
  
When she came to she was very confused, but she remembered everything about the vision. Would the things that happened in her vision actually happen? Would Elios come back to her? He said he would, one day. She went through the rest of the day in a blur, contemplating everything in the vision.  
  
After picking out a blue and pink dress that looked exactly like her mothers, she went downstairs to join the party which had already commensed in the ballroom. She entered the ballroom and thought she had never seen it look so beautiful in her life. Everyone was talking, laughing, dancing and having fun, however all she could think about was her vision, and of him.   
  
Her mother and all the girls saw her from across the room. She went to them and recieved a hug from Rei, Ami, Minako and Makoto. From her mother she recieved a hug and a light kiss on her forehead.   
  
"Are you enjoying yourself Usagi?" said Ami, smiling.  
  
"Yes I am, this is so wonderful. I guess I'm just a little nervous"  
  
Her mother looked at her and gave her a tender smile. "You'll do fine, you are ready, I know you are."  
  
Usagi smiled. The ballroom may have looked beautiful but she needed to do some serious thinking right now. She excused herself and went out the back of the ballroom, into the courtyard. She'd stoped only once to look at and smell the beautiful rosses and moon flowers. She'd thought it wonderful that Ami-Chan had been able to collect samples from the moons surface and recreate such beautiful flowers. They're pink and blue mixture of color had always made her smile and they're smell had always enchanted her senses. After a few minutes in the floral garden area of the courtyard she continued on to her most favored place in all the palace, the lake behind it. She sat on a nicely carved concrete bench. She began to think about the vision again, how ominous its meaning. But what had it meant? What had it really meant? She toyed with the thought for a few minutes before sighing in frustration. Then, at then at very moment, a bright light began to form in the center of the lake. She instantly sprang to her feet, but didn't move. She watched the light gather itself and grow. There was no doubt in her mind that she could move, in fact she had every faith in her mobility, however it was curiousity which held her there.  
  
The light shown brightly, and began to form something resembling that of a human. After a few moments it looked as if it had collected all it could and hovered erily over the lake. The light then began to fade and as it did it was replaced by something much more solid looking. Once her eyes had focused on it she didn't quite believe she was seeing it at all. It was Elios.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ 


	4. A New Power

~*~A New Power~*~  
  
~*~Chapter Four~*~   
  
An aura of light surrounded his elegant slim figure. He hovered just above the waters surface. Just like in her dreams. He floated over to the waters edge, eyes closed arms at his side. She ran to where the land met the water and stared at him with awe. He looked older than when she last saw him. Taller definitely, and with a slighly more built figure. He wore the suit customary for a being of his sature, and him being the Protector of Sweet Dreams he wore a very beautiful light blue suit. He opened his eyes now and saw her.   
  
He smiled a gentle warm smile. "Hello Chibi-Usa, or should I be calling you Usagi?"  
  
She smiled at him and lightly giggled "Everyones calling me Usagi now."  
  
He nodded as he looked at her completely. "You've grown into your name. So I'll call you Usagi too."  
  
Her eyes met his beautiful golden yellow ones and she asked "Elios, I'm so happy to see you but why are you here?"  
  
A serious look now cast itself on Elios' face. "Somethings coming Usagi, you know that. And as much as I hate saying it, that something is not good."  
  
Yes, she knew that all too well from her vision. "But that still doesn't explain why you're here Elios. You're the Guardian of Sweet Dreams, are you only here to warn us?"  
  
"No, I'm here because you're going to need to be more than Sailor Moon to defeat this."  
  
"Oh, I see, you're here for the ceremony." she said flatly. She should have known it was such a reason as that. He wouldn't have come simply to see her.  
  
"Yes, at the ceremony when you recieve your powers from your mother I'll give you mine as well."  
  
"Your powers? But Elios that will make you--"  
  
"Human" he said as he cut her off.  
  
She stared at him in disbelief for a moment before saying "But then if you'll be human who will protect peoples sweet dreams?"  
  
"I've been relieved of my duties." He smiled boyishly. "By the way Peruru sends his love."  
  
Peruru? The fairy who'd helped save her from the Black Dream Hole. She'd almost forgotten about him, it had been so long. "Peruru relieved you? Hes guarding Elysion?"  
  
"Yes, thats right. Now I'll be able to give you my powers and then, once I'm human, I can live here in Crystal Tokyo and you can see me whenever you like. Once this new threat has passed."  
  
Usagi now smiled, almost happily, but her thoughts soon returned to the problem at hand. "About whats coming, is there anything you can tell me about it?"  
  
He nodded. "I've been studying it for a while, for as long as I've sensed it."  
  
Usagi now nodded. "Well then, we should probably go inside, inform my mother and the others that you're here, then you can tell us all you know about whatevers coming here."   
  
Elios smiled and gestured gracefully towords the Crystal Palace "After you, Princess."   
  
She smiled at him and began to walk towords the palace, but stopped when he gently grabbed her wrist. Her dark red eyes instantly found his yellow ones.   
  
"I've missed you Usagi."  
  
She couldn't help but blush profusely at his words. "I've missed you too Elios, more than you know."  
  
He pulled his eyes from hers and let go of her wrist, watching it fall back to her side. He then brought his glance back up to her letting her know it was time they went inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
She guided him into the ballroom, gently holding his hand while she searched the many faces for her mother. She soon spotted her, along with the others in a small group.  
  
Usagi and Elios walked over quickly to where Neo Queen Serenity and the other girls were talking. The Queen turned to Usagi. "Oh there you are, we're going to start soon, we were getting worr--" she stopped when her eyes fell on Elios. "Elios? Is that you?"  
  
Elios smiled and bowed. "Your majesty. Yes its me."  
  
Rei and Minako looked at eachother, then back to him.  
  
"Wow, he got older." said Makoto.  
  
Everyone in the group looked at Elios in surprise. They could barely believe it. He had looked younger when they last saw him. Now he looked at least twenty.  
  
Ami interrupted everyones thinking saying, "Well it is only logical. Whenever hes in this world the chemical balance here changes him so that this is what age he would actually be had he actually lived here."   
  
Queen Serenity now interrupted. "Well thats all well and good but we're all forgetting something." She looked at Elios. "Elios, we're all happy to see you but I have to ask, what brings you here?"  
  
Elios smiled. "I shall tell you my queen, but I do believe its more Senshi buisness than anything else. Could we go somewhere more private to discuss this matter?"  
  
Serenity nodded. Once finding King Endymion she linked her arm in his and lead the group to the palaces large library.   
  
Once everyone was comfortably seated Elios began. "As I've told Usagi something is coming. Something ominous and evil. I've been studying it for some time, learning all I can about it. It seems this thing is a very old entity called Cosmosis. Its older than anything else I've ever seen, though it inhabits the form of a child. It thrives on descruction, lives to see things perish. It goes from world to world destroying the world slowly then finally when the planet can stand no more it sends a final wave of darkness to finish it off." By this time Elios's fist was clenched and red. He subtley calmed himself and went on. "But there is hope, no one has ever fought back before. The enhanced Silver Imperium Crystal might just work."  
  
Serenity looked confused "Enhanced? Usagi will simply recieve her new powers and full control of the crystal, I had no intention of enhancing it and I wouldn't have the slightest idea how Elios."  
  
Elios smiled, "You'll give Usagi her powers as planned my queen but I shall also give her mine. By doing so the Crystal will be enhanced by all the the pure power I have to give it."  
  
Ami was the first to grasp what Elios was saying. "But Elios if you do that you'll be completely--"  
  
"Human," Usagi said as she cut Ami off and smiled.  
  
Rei and Minako both looked to themselves then back to Elios, but Neo Queen Serenity's gaze was fixed on Usagi who was looking at Elios adoringly as he talked to Ami. Ami listened as she talked and began typing calculations in her mini computer.  
  
"Thanks Elios. I'll enter the information you've given me into the palaces central mainframe and see what I can come up with so that we have the upper hand."  
  
"Hey Elios, If you're going to give all your powers to Usagi and become human then whos doing your job? I mean doesn't someone have to guard Elysion?" said Makoto with a slight look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Thats already been taken care of. Someone willingly voluntered to take my position for me."  
  
Usagi smiled, "Peruru. Hes the one whos doing Elios's job for him."  
  
Everyone in the room seemed to accept the fact and they talked for a time. Catching up mostly, telling Elios that his new life in Crystal Tokyo would be wonderful and they'd all do they're best to see that he felt welcome.  
  
King Endymion was the first to notice the time and remember that there was a party just outside the library doors. He smiled. "Sorry to interrupt everyone but its time."  
  
Serenity giggled "You're right." She looked to Usagi and took her hand. "Ready?"  
  
Usagi sighed. "As I'll ever be." As they walked out of the library and back into the ballroom she held on to Elios's hand.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion both took their places in front of the thrones. The Queen spoke and all the guests stopped what they were doing to give their Queen their full attention. "Thank you all for coming on this very special occasion. Today my daughter Neo Princess Serenity turned sixteen." The Queen stopped for applause of the princess and smiled as she saw Usagi who was in the front of the crowd blush. "And tonight I shall Instill into her the full power of the Imperium Silver Crystal." Everyone now silenced as the ceremony was about to begin. Usagi walked up the steps to the royal thrones and stood there, eyes closed, facing the crowd. Elios followed behind her and stood on her right side as the Queen and King stood on her left side. The King placed a hand on the Queens shoulder and she smiled at him. She then looked back to Usagi and closed her eyes. She held her cupped hands out in front of her and the Imperium Silver Crystal appeared in them. She took a step toword Usagi and the sign of the moon appeared on both their foreheads. The Crystal floated from the Queens hands to stop right in front of the Princess. Instead of going into her body the Crystal became sparkaling dust and slowly went into the Silver Star Locket that hung from the Princesses neck. When all the dust had fully gone into the locket it began to glow and change. Usagi opened her eyes in suprise as the chain which held it around her neck disappeared. The locket floated in the air and changed its form to that of a cresant moon with a crystal rose entwined around it and the Imperium Silver Crystal in the center. Usagi opened her hands and the Cresant Moon Brooch slowly floated down into them. At that moment a light aura surrounded her and her dress changed into the traditional gown of the women of the moon kingdom. She was the very vision of grace and nobility. Queen Serenitys eyes were tear stricken and the King looked upon his daughter with honor and pride in his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Powers Revealed

~*~Powers Revealed~*~  
  
~*~Chapter Five~*~  
  
Elios stepped forward as the King and Queen took a few steps back from him and Usagi. Usagi felt new and untapped power brimming from within her. She was anxious to use it and terrified to at the same time. Though all her doubts and fears diminished as she looked into Elios's warm, loving golden eyes. He moved in a little closer to her and placed his hand over the Cresant Moon Brooch, closing his eyes, concentrating his power. She stayed perfectly still, her eyes fixed on him. A thin beam of whte light passed from his hand to the brooch. Both the golden horn in his head and the red jewel on his forehead began to fade till they disappeared all together. The light faded as well and he removed his hand as the brooch began to glow again. It looked as if it would change form again but it didn't, the only thing that had changed was that the Silver Imperium Crystal in the center was now a beautifuly irridescent pink color. Usagi smiled, then closed her eyes once more and as if by instinct she held the brooch a little more outward from her body and both the brooch and the moon symbol on her forehead began to glow. The moon symbol disappeared from her head and the brooch was changing its form again. It became smaller in form, though the crystal was the same size, and a silver chain was now attatched to both points of the Cresant Moon Pendant. She put it around her neck. She then ran into the loving arms of her mother and father and everyone in the crowd got on bended knee to their princess. Both Usagi and Queen Serenity were crying in happieness. It was over, the ceremony was finished and Usagi now knew, she was ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
The party went on for a few more hours. Usagi and Elios found a quiet corner in which to talk. She told him of the kind of life he could expect to have in Crystal Tokyo and how they would all try to make him feel completely welcome. He told her how things had been in his home.  
  
"You must miss being there terribly." She knew all too well what it was like to leave a place you had grown attatched to. She missed being in the past with all her friends constantly, though she always remembered she had family and friends here who loved her dearly, simply knowing that lessened her yearning for the past.  
  
"I do, its the only home I've ever known. But I'm not afraid of change Usagi. I know I'll have a good life here, after you annihalate this new treat of course."  
  
She nodded, not at all sure she could accoplish that at all though that was the furthest thing from her mind at the moment. "What do you plan to do once you're settled in here Elios?"  
  
He smiled again, that boyish smile of his that made her simply melt. "I want to be an artist. Back in my home, Elysion, I painted. I believe I'd like to do that here as well." He looked to her. "Would you like to see some of my paintings Usako?"  
  
She nodded happily, though she tried to hide her obvious entusiasm. He stood, took her hand and led her to a room in the palace which Luna had reserved for him once she knew he was there. She was suprised to see that all his belongings were already there, many unopened boxes, a few suitcases. She figured it was probably one of the last things he did while he still had his powers. She stood near the doorway while he went to get the paintings. When he came back he was holding three wrapped paintings. He unwrapped the first to reveal a beautiful painting which appeared to be the Crystal forest, in which he and a younger version of herself stood near the lake. He unwrapped the second in which a serene moonlit feild was depicted with Neo Queen Serenity in the background, the Silver Imperium Crystal shining stunningly in her open hands. He unwrapped the third now in which the cresant moon could be seen in the background of a dark blue starlit sky, twords the front were Elios and her, looking remarkably as they were now, in a loving embrace, looking as if they were about to kiss.  
  
She was speechless for a few moments. She then managed to say, "Oh Elios, they're gorgeous, you have an immense talent."  
  
He smiled a bit as he looked to the painting of him and her. "They're good, I suppose." he looked to her. "But it still doesn't come close to the kind of beauty I see in you Usagi." he placed a gentle hand on her cheek, looking into her dark red eyes.   
  
Her cheeks turned a rose red color and her heart was racing as she stared into his golden yellow eyes. He leaned in closer, she knew he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes as his head lowered. Their lips touched in the most gentle kiss, she thought she might cry. Her arms linked around his neck as his wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. The sweet embrace lasted a few moments, then Elios pulled away only slightly to smile down at her. Her eyes opened and she felt, for the first time that they were this close, that his heart was beating as fast as hers was. He smiled that gorgeous boyish smile, she smiled back sweetly. She took her arms from his neck, as he took his from her waist, and took a small step back to try and achieve some kind of coherant thought.   
  
"Elios....that kiss.....It wasn't just one between friends, was it?" she prayed it wasn't, he simply had to have felt the same way she did.   
  
He closed the gap between them and took her hands in his. "No Usako, it wasn't. I'm sure you must know that what I feel for you goes far beyond friendship. I never wanted you to forget you were always with me, and it was my secret promise to you in your dreams that I would come back to you." he gently tilted her head upward so their eyes met. "I have you now Usako, and I promise you nothing will ever seperate us again."  
  
She smiled, even through the tears which were welling up in her eyes. He hugged her and she hugged back, that simple embrace saying more than mere words ever could. They both pulled away slowly. He kissed her forehead and said softly, "Its been a long day sweet one, you need your rest."  
  
She nodded and after another sweet kiss she left his room and went to hers which was further down the same hall. Once there she brused her teeth, changed into a night dress, and brused her hair, all with a smile on her face. Elios was here and Elios was staying, those were the only thoughts which seemed to be in her head. She sat on her bed, took off the Silver Cresant Moon Pendant, and examined it criticaly for the first time. It was very beautiful, she could only imagine the kind of power it had, thanks to Elios. She was anxious to use it now, to see what it could really do, but she knew that time would come. She put it back on her neck, remembering the training session schedualed for the first thing in the morning. She lay down and yawned, then fell groggily into a sweet sleep full of dreams of only Elios.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a dark greyish void of nothingness. The sound of wind could be heard in the desolate place. Only a tiny flicker of light could be seen, it was a small shining orb, about the size of a baseball, on it flashed images of happieness, families, love. In front of the orb stood a child which looked about thirteen or so in age, clad in all black cloathing. As he stared into the orb a look of sheer disgust came to his face. He waved his hand and the orb was gone. He turned and two figures appeared out of nowhere, kneeling in front of him. One was a man who appreared to be in his late teens with long black hair in long robes of midnight black, and the other was a girl looked remarkably like the man who stood beside her exept for the fact that she wore all white and had hair as white as snow. The childs glance went from the man to the girl. "I wish to start as soon as possible, I trust you two know what to do."  
  
They both stood and the man in black spoke. "Of course Lord Cosmosis, we'll get started on it right away, it should be quite fun to terrorize this planet." he smiled a deviously omious smile, but if faded quickly as he saw Cosmosis was not amused in the least.  
  
"Do not underestimate this force Azure. That woman, the Ruler of Crystal Tokyo, she has the crystal that banished me into a black hole all those centuries ago." his features became completely bitter as he stared straight foward.  
  
The girl stepped forward now, her voice sounding reasuring. "We'll take great care my lord but honestly no mere crystal can rival your power."  
  
Cosmosis looked to her and smiled evily. "You're right Tarda. Still, don't get in over you're heads and most importantly don't fail me and expect to return without consequesnces." With no further word he walked off and vanished into the utter darkness.   
  
Tarda looked to Azure and he smiled. "So sis, whos going first, me or you?"  
  
"I'll go first, I wanna see just what earths forces have to give." she giggled playfully.  
  
"Yeah, sure, you can go first, this way if you skrew up I can pick up the peices." he laughed.  
  
Tarda glared at him and lightly punched his arm. "I can't believe you actually said that! I won't skrew up!" she crossed her arms and turned her back to him.  
  
He smiled and hugged her from behind. "Calm down, I was just messing with you, you'll do fine, I know that."   
  
She smiled and turned to face him. "Alright, I'm outa here." she giggled playfully and vanished.  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"You know I will." her voice came from no where then vanished as well with the sound of passing wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke to the sound of a small bell. It was Diana walking into Usagi's room, the bell necklace she always wore dinging lightly on her neck. Usagi sat up in her bed to see Diana standing at the foot of her bed smiling. "Good, you're awake, I was just about to wake you."  
  
Usagi rubbed her eyes a bit and said groggily, "What time is it?"  
  
Diana walked across the room to Usagi's large closet. "Its 6:45 in the morning , Ami-Chan is already here with Elios, in the training room. Rei-Sama and Mako-Chan are on their way. Minako called and told my mother she'll be here as soon as possible but with the way that work-aholic does things we can count on her being at least fifteen minutes late. King Endymion is waking your mother as we speak. My mothers overseeing breakfast." she stoped to catch her breath and to pick out clothes for Usagi to wear. She walked back to the bed and placed a pair of black denim jeans at the foot of it along with a pair of socks, a pink long-sleeve shirt and a matching black denim jacket. "My father went to pick up Hotaru at the airport." she looked at her watch. "They should be here in a little while, maybe in time for breakfast."  
  
Usagi's eyes lit up at the last bit of information. "Hotaru's coming? I thought she couldn't make it."  
  
Usagi had been saddened a few days ago when she learned that Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru wouldn't be there for the ceremony, though she understood knowing that Hotaru was just starting out in a collage in Paris and both Michi and Ruka-Chan both had the busiest lives there as well.   
  
Diana nodded with a smile. "She felt really bad about not being here for the ceremony, and your birthday, she caught a flight out of Europe last night." She looked to her watch again. "Well I'll leave you to get ready. Everyone wants to get an early start on this, personally I can't wait to see what your new powers can do."   
  
Usagi nodded. "Alright, I'll be down as soon as I'm ready."  
  
Diana nodded as well then left the room. Usagi pushed the covers off and stretched as she got out of bed. She went into her bathroom and came out within the short span of ten minutes, washed up, refreshed and ready to start the day. She changed quickly and brushed her hair a bit before getting dressed, she checked the bedside clock which now read 7:25. She looked at the Silver Cresant Moon Pendant again, running her index finger slowly over the crystal rose which entwined around the pendant. She remembered last night when she'd felt new power within her as her mother transfered the power of the crystal into her, then how she'd felt that same power grow immensely as Elios gave the crystal all his powers. She let out a soft sigh, she was looking foward to this mornings training session, but she was also nervous about using the new crystal and her new powers. She quickly checked her reflection in the mirror then exited her room and walked down the long hall and staircase to the dining room. Once again everyone, exept Minako and Artemis, was seated and talking amongst themselves, seemingly waiting for her. And as she walked to her place at her mothers side her eyes were fixed on the newest addition to the royal court, Elios. She took her seat and was pulled into instant conversation with Diana and Rei. She answered their questions about the way the new crystal was making her feel with a smile. Then suddenly the footsteps were heard and in the doorway to the dining room there stood a smiling Atremis and a very dignified looking Hotaru. Usagi rose from her chair and ran to hug her dear friend.  
  
"Hotaru! God, I've missed you so much!" she said happily as she hugged the girl lovingly.  
  
"I've missed you too Chibi-Usa, it gets so lonely over there without you." Hotaru said as she returned Usagi's hug.  
  
Just then almost everyone began to giggle as the girls came out of the hug.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Hotaru asked with a confused look to her face.  
  
Usagi giggled. "Well you called me Chibi-Usa, at breakfast yesterday everyone decided to call me Usagi from now on."  
  
Hotaru smiled and giggled a bit. "Oh I see, thats quite an adjustment but I guess I'll get used to it....Usagi." she paused and giggled. Once contained again she looked to the Queen and bowed her head. "Haruka and Michiru send their best wishes and are truely sorry they could not make it."  
  
Serenity nodded. "Its quite alright, we'll have to catch them when they actually have some time off, we all miss them very much."  
  
Hotaru giggled. "Good luck your majesty, they dont even know the meaning of the words 'time off', they are true work-aholics."  
  
Minako was then seen at the door as she tried to sneak into her chair without being noticed.  
  
"Speaking of work-aholics." Rei said as she looked to Minako.  
  
Minako sat down and giggled weakly. "Sorry guys."  
  
Makoto rolled her eyes as Rei spoke up. "I'm not going to get into this again but mark my words Minako-Chan, that Modeling Agency of yours is going to be the death of you one day."  
  
"Duley noted." Minako said with a happy girlish smile.  
  
Everyone giggled. Usagi led Hotaru to an empty seat then went to take hers over by her mother again. Artemis went to take his as well and kissed Luna on the cheek before sitting down. Breakfast arrived from the palace kitchen and everyone happily conversed while they ate, though Usagi's eyes seemed to be fixed on Elios most of the time. Which the queen noticed.  
  
Once everyone was finished eating the entire group walked down the long halls to the elevator which was strictly authorized personel only, access only being granted to those of the Royal family and the Senshi. The large elevator went far, far down into the earth, miles and miles below the palace. It came to a stop and everyone followed Ami down another brightly lit long hallway as she explained the many modifications she'd made to the training simulation upon Elios's guidance. The group went into the observation room while Ami led Usagi and Makoto to the training simulation room then left them to join the others, taking her place at the main training console.   
  
Usagi looked around the room, remembering it all to well. She'd spent most of the first two years of her return being trained by Makoto, Minako or Rei in this room. It had been a while since she had to be down here to train. She looked to Makoto and smiled.   
  
"Whenever you two are ready." Ami said into the microphone.  
  
Usagi looked to her mother through the thick clear glass to the observation room where she got just what she wanted, a reasuring smile. She looked back to Makoto and nodded.   
  
"ETERNAL JUPITER POWER, MAKE UP!!!" Makoto yelled as she was surrounded by a bright green light, green leaves then engulfed her and when she could next be seen she was in her Eternal Senshi fuku, two large pink bows on her outfit, one on the front and one on the back, her white gloves reaching her elbows. She went into her final pose as the transformation was complete. Eternal Jupiter looked to Usagi and smiled.  
  
"Right then, here goes nothing." she closed her eyes and the motions came to her as if by instinct. The chain attatched the Silver Moon Pendant disappeared and as she held it up over her head it grew till it became the size it was the night before, the Silver Moon Brooch. Then the words came to her as well, "NEO CELESTIAL MOON POWER, MAKE UP!!!!" she yelled as she was enveloped by shiny irridescent moon dust. She began to glow both white and pink before she appeared in her white, pink and yellow senshi fuku. She wore a silver tiara with a cresant moon in the center. White gloves appeared on her hands though they were not long, they only went a little past her wrists, pink at the top. Her pink boots were high laced and reached her knees, silver at the top. There appeared two beautiful silver clips in her pink hair. Two large bows appeared on her outfit, one in red on the front of her outfit and one white on the back of her skirt. The brooch then appeared in the center of the red bow on her chest. She then went into her final pose as the transformation was complete.   
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Tarda looked down on the masses of people of downtown Crystal Tokyo from her place on the roof of a tall building. She was now in the casual dress of japan, being clothed in sneakers jeans and a pristine white t-shirt, her snow white hair swaying in the breeze. In one gracefull leap she was down in an alley, she then walked onto the sidewalk and went along with the flow of people around her. True this was a bit off course, she was to destroy them, not mingle with them, but the way civilization was programed now-a-days always fascinated her, to no end in fact. She saw people walking and checking their watches, some like time was running out and others like they had all the time in the world, the mere sight made her giggle. She branced off once more into an alley where no one would see and leaped up to the roof of another building. It was deffinitely time to get to work. She brought her hand up and looked at it as it began to glow, an extrememly serious look to her face. She then pointed her hand to the street down below, her hand glowing brighter and brighter, till suddenly and oh so silently a hot white light beam emitted from it and as the beam hit the street below it caused a huge explosion. She giggled and began to shoot white orbs at the fleeing humans, the orbs exploding on impact. It became a game to her, she silently kept score as she shot off more deadly orbs.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Eternal Jupiter stared at Neo Sailor Moon in awe, as did everyone else in the observation room. Neo Moon looked down at her outfit with a suprised look on her face.   
  
"Shall I start with the simulation, or are you guys going to go at it a few rounds first?" Ami asked  
  
Eternal Jupiter smiled. "No simulation Ami, I wanna test her abilities myself."  
  
Ami nodded and went to take a seat with the everyone else.   
  
"Ami, do you think shes an equal match for Eternal Sailor Jupiter now?" Serenity asked as she looked at Neo Sailor Moon.  
  
Ami nodded. "Maybe even more so, her power level numbers are almost off the charts. I did an initial reading right after she transformed, she could probably take Jupiter, Venus and Mars without breaking a sweat. The only problem is that she really doesn't have total control of her powers yet, she could annihalate nearly anything that could possibly come against her but she'd end up either drained or worse, its really a sixty fourty chance, though the only way for her to gain control is to test her powers."  
  
A worried look crossed Serenitys face. She then felt a warm light squeeze on her hand and looked to King Endymion. "Trust in her my love, she'll be fine, shes our daughter." he showed her a reassuring smile.  
  
She smiled back and nodded. "I trust in her, and the crystal." she then looked back to the training room.  
  
Eternal Jupiter smiled and readied herself to attack. "You Ready Neo?"  
  
Neo Sailor Moon went into a fighting stance, a serious look to her face, and nodded.  
  
"Alright, I'll atart with something easy." she held her hands out in front of her, her palms facing Neo Sailor Moon. "ETERNAL THUNDER SPIKE....!!!!" blue thunder began to form a spike like shape from her palms. "STRIKE!!!!" the spike then went straight tword Neo Sailor Moon.   
  
It came at a good speed, but Neo Sailor Moon began to glow a pastel pink color, she placed her arms in an X like formation over her chest and as she yelled "CELESTIAL SPHERE PROTECT!!!!" She was encased in a large pink glowing orb and as the thunder spike hit it was absorbed by the sphere.  
  
"Whoa, pretty impressive, I thought you would have tried dodging but thats a hell of a lot better, none of us have defense moves like that. Ready for another?"  
  
Neo Sailor Moon stared at her hands for a moment, she could barely believe she did that. She'd felt such power when she cast the orb, and she hadn't even been using a fraction of her real power. "Yes, I'm ready."  
  
Eternal Sailor Jupiter had been about to yell an attack but Ami burst in. "Guys, we've got a problem!" Both Eternal Jupiter and Neo Sailor Moon turned to face Ami as the glass that separated them from the observation room served as a transparent kind of computer screen. Ami began to type furiously at the keys in front of her.  
  
"Ami, whats happeneing?" asked Queen Serenity.  
  
Eternal Jupiter and Neo Sailor Moon went out to the observation room and almost as soon as they did the large computer screen began to show footage of downtown Crystal Tokyo. People were running and screaming, then being blasted out of nowhere. Everyone seemed to gasp in unison.  
  
"What the hells going on out there!?" said King Endymion with a shocked look to his face.  
  
"Whos doing it Ami, can you tell?" questioned Queen Serenity, seemingly calm.  
  
"No, whatever it is seems to be high up, in the air or on top of a building, there aren't any cameras down there that can get a decent visual."  
  
Rei stood. "Alright lets go, you guys ready?"  
  
Minako giggled "Its been a while, but yeah."  
  
"ETERNAL MARS POWER, MAKE UP!!!!"  
  
"ETERNAL VENUS POWER, MAKE UP!!!!"  
  
"ETERNAL MERCURY POWER, MAKE UP!!!!"  
  
"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!!!!"  
  
Once everyone had transformed Queen Serenity went to Neo Sailor Moon. "Be carefull sweety, please."  
  
"I will mother, don't worry." she gave her mother a quick reassuring smile then went with the other scouts where they gathered to teleport.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ 


	6. The Fight Begins

~*~The Fight Begins~*~  
  
~*~Chapter Six~*~  
  
Tarda laughed quite evily as the first building fell at her hands, completely demolished. The place to her seemed like a ghost town, no one dared to step outside. She leaped down to the street, looking at all the bodies on the ground. She sighed almost boredly. "And here I was, expecting a fight." She looked to the tall building she'd been standing on when she began her attack. She pointed her hand to it and began to blast the lower floors, wishing to see it collapse, she smiled as she heard the screams of the people inside.  
  
The six senshi appeared in the middle of a street and apparently in the middle of it all as they could hear loud blasts not to far away. They ran quickly to where the sound came from, stopping when they saw the cause of it all. A white haired girl, dressed all in white, seemingly in her late teens was malishiously blasting a building with innocents inside, no hint of remorse to her face, she actually appeared to be enjoying it.   
  
This angered Eternal Sailor Mars the most. "Hold it right there!" she yelled. The girl looked to her, her eyes widening but only slightly. She raised both hands in the air. "COSMIC PHEONIX....!!!!" she yelled as a large transparent flaming pheonix appeared above her. "CHARGE!!!!" as she yelled the command the bird flew quickly twords Tarda. Tarda grinned and with unnatural speed she did a backflip and the pheonix whizzed past her only to crash into the building Tarda had been trying to bring down mere moments ago. "Damn it!"  
  
Tarda giggled. "Thanks for the extra help but I really don't need it." she looked at all six senshi. "So you're the Sailor Senshi, the hope of the Earth."  
  
"Thats right!" said Eternal Sailor Jupiter. "And just who the hell are you? Who sent you?!"  
  
"Questions, questions, mere formalities I assure you. But if you must know I'm Tarda, loyal follower to Lord Cosmosis."  
  
Neo Sailor Moon gasped. This was what she'd been waiting for all these years, she prayed she had the power and confidance to not let everyone down.  
  
"I never was one to chat though. Tell you what senshi. If you can defeat my drones then I'll give you the privilage and honor of fighting me." Tarda giggled and before the senshi could agree to anything she lept up onto a building, and almost as soon as she did there appeared a dozen white puddles all around the senshi. The puddles rose and solidized to form creatures that looked feminine with ominous dark eyes.  
  
"Looks like its going to be two each, I hope you're all ready." Said Eternal Sailor Mercury, sounding only slightly worried. The rest of the senshi nodded.   
  
Eternal Sailor Jupter chose the two drones nearest her. "SUPREME THUNDER SPIKE....!!!!" a larger, more powerful spike formed in her hands now. She raised the spike abover her head, seperating her hands so that the spike split in two. "STRIKE!!!!" She hurled both spikes at each of them. One was dusted but the other rose to its feet and sent a surge of dark energy at Eternal Sailor Jupiter. She was thrown against a wall but got quickly to her feet and continued to fight with the remaining drone.  
  
"SWIRLING ICE WRATH....!!!!" Eternal Mercury yelled as a large orb of swirling white and blue liquid appeared in front of her. Her hands were outstretched twords the orb as it grew slowly but steadily larger. When it was about half her size, and when it looked like she was losing her strength, she yelled. "FREEZE!!!!" The orb headed quickly to the two drones nearest her and the one which seemed to elude Eternal Jupiter's attacks, who was tiring herself as well. Once the orb connected with the three drones it to split into three seperate globs, each encasing a drone, then freezing till the drones were nothing but standing frozen statues. "Now Jupiter!" Eternal Mercury yelled.  
  
Eternal Jupiter nodded. "Right." She wasted no more time. "ETERNAL THUNDER SWORD....!!!!" The sound of thunder came from out of no where. Lightning shot down from the clouds and into her open hand, forming a sword made entirely out of lightning energy. "SLASH!!!!" She charged quickly at the trapped, stationary drones and slashed at their midsections, making one clean swipe through all three of them. For a moment it seemed as if nothing happened, then a loud craking sound was heard. Eternal Jupiter smiled and staightened as all three frozen drones shattered in thousands of small peices to the ground.  
  
Meanwhile Mars and Venus were each down to one drone each. They were now teaming up to get rid of their remaining two. Then a little further away Neo Sailor Moon and Eternal Saturn were having trouble with their four drones. So far they'd gone at them with physical attacks, since Neo Moon wanted to see how strong she was first before she tried out her still unused powers. However her kicks, punches and jabs were to no avail, the two senshi were tiring but the drones were not phased. Suddenly the two drones focused on Eternal Saturn both attacked her at once, they both seemed to sense that she had healing abilities. Eternal Saturn was thrown against a wall and hit with Dark energy, rendering her unconscious. Neo Moon gasped and screamed for her fallen friend. "No! Hotaru!" Neo Moon became furious and she spoke in an angry voice."Enough. Its time." The four drones looked at eachother then back to Neo Moon, wondering what the hell she was talking about. Neo Moon closed her eyes, searching for the words, the motions, in her heart. Her eyes quickly shot open and she smiled. She brought her hands to her chest and closed her eyes to concentrate. The drones sensed her increasing energy as it built and they all took a step back. "NEO MOON SYLPH....!!!!" A bright light shown on the ground beneath her and grew till it was about three feet wide. A white cloud then appeared a few feet over it and irridescent Moon dust was showered on the light below which began to take the form of a beautiful white fairy-like figure with pink wings and the symbol of the Moon on its forehead. Both the cloud and light disappeared and the Sylph was now Neo Moons size. Neo Moon pointed at the four shocked drones. "IRRADICATE!!!!" A double bladed white and pink spear appeared in the Sylphs hands, it then flew quickly to the four drones and engaged in a fight with them, however the drones didn't stand a chance and were dusted when slashed by the Sylphs spear. Once the drones were gone the Sylph disappeared. Mercury and Jupiter had been stunned as they watched the spectacle.  
  
"Way to go Neo Moon!" Jupiter called out.  
  
Mercury was about to do the same until she saw that Neo Moon collapsed to her knees. She instantly ran to help her. "Neo Moon, Princess, are you alright?" she said, sounding very concerned.  
  
Neo Moon looked up to her as Jupiter had just got there to see what was wrong. "I'm alright, really, the attack, it just took a lot out of me, thats all. I'll be ok." She was greatful when they both helped her to her feet. She leaned on Jupiter for support. "Mercury, please help Saturn." she said, her eyes almost in tears as she looked to where Eternal Saturn lay. Mercury nodded and ran to help Saturn.  
  
Eternal Mars's arm was injured and Eternal Venus was nursing her side. The remaining two drones were giving them a run for their money. "We can't keep this up for much longer Venus, lets take an example and hit them with a combined attack."  
  
Venus nodded. "You're right, I'll go first." until now she'd been sort of hunched over and had to straighten for her attack, which caused her more pain. "VENUS LOVE BONDS....!!!!" she brought her hands together as if to pray but lifted them over her head, slowly bringing them apart. As she did that a bright yellow circle of light appeared over her hands, growing as her hands seperated. Once her arms were as far apart as she could bring them she brought them to the front of her, which made the circle move directly over the last two dronse. "ENTRAP!!!!" she then lowered her hands and brought them closer together, however it was clear that it was taking a lot of strength to do that. The bright yellow circle was now around the two drones, squeezing them together. "I can't hold this for long Mars, do something and quick!"  
  
"I'm on it." She held her hands outstretched in front of her. "MARS FLAME AND MAGMA....!!!!" A large ball of fire appeared in front of her. "MELT!!!!" Fire and magma then shot out from the fire ball, hitting the drones, melting them to nothing but puddles which soon disappeared. Both Mars and Venus sighed in relief as they joined the others. Jupiter was still supporting Neo Moon while Mercury was kneeling beside Saturn who had regained consciousness.   
  
Somewhere high above the recovering senshi Tarda was having a fit. "Those wretches! My drones should have been able to do away with them easily. They are stronger than I'd expected, and so it seems I'll have to deal with them myself." A mischievous smile came to her lips. Tarda felt that since watching them fight just now she would have the upper hand, plus she prided herself on being the only other twin to survive the destruction of a planet full of Mage warriors. If it were not for her and Azure being as strong as they were, Cosmosis would never have chosen them to accompany him on his destructive journeys throughout the universe. She simply had to put any faith she had in that. She appeared behind the senshi who instantly turned, each glaring at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo Queen Serenity paced back and forth, her shoes clacking on the white stone floor being the only sound that could be heard throughtout the large throne room. Elios entered quietly, standing at the entrance watching her for a few moments, wondering weather or not to intrude on her. "Don't just stand there Elios, come closer, tell me whats happening." she said once she stoped pacing to look at him.  
  
He nodded and did as he was told. He bowed lightly before her then began. "As you know the others are in the palace's mainframe control room, watching the fight as best they can, for a while we only had audio but Artemis managed to get a visual.....for a while but we lost it. He's working on it as we speak, but as far as we can tell the Senshi are doing just fine your majesty." he showed her a reassuring smile.  
  
She nodded, her features softer yet still a little grim. "I don't know why Elios but I have a bad feeling, about all of this, something just isn't right."  
  
Elios saw that she was genuinely concerned. "I'm sure everything will be fine my queen, the Senshi have suprised us so far with the way they've been fighting the enemy and Usako is doing wonderfully."  
  
She smiled now. "I suppose you're right Elios." she turned to look out a large window, her eyes catching the sunset. "You care for her don't you? I've seen it, in her eyes, the way she looks at you. Its the same look you return, its the way I look at Endymion."  
  
Her words made him smile and a light pink tint covered his cheeks as he nodded. "Yes I do. I love her, but then I think you already know that. You're very perceptive my queen."  
  
She giggled softly. "I like to think so, especially when it comes to matters of the heart, and love."  
  
Two dark figures then appeared at the entrance to the throne room. "Figures, only our fair queen could talk of love at a time such as this." The two came forward and when light was cast it was seen that they were Haruka and Michiru, both with calm features and an air of sophistication surrounding them.  
  
Neo Queen Serenity smiled happily. "And why not? I've been assured thet everything will be fine." she looked to Elios. Both Haruka and Michiru's glance followed Serenity's, their eyes widened.  
  
Michiru smiled politely. After her and Haruka hugged their old friend she cast her eyes on Elios. "And whos this young man?" she questioned.  
  
Serenity gestured twords Elios, "This is Elios, a dear friend of ours, an ally, and the one who helped us defeat the Dead Moon Circus." she smiled and added in a girlish tone. "He's also in love with my daughter." Elios blushed at this then greeted Haruka and Michiru.  
  
At this point Haruka was puzzeled. "I thought he was different. When Chibi-Usa wrote to Hotaru she mentioned that he could turn into a winged horse but that either human or horse he always had a golden crystal or horn thing on his head, along with a red jewel on his forehead. But now he looks completely--"  
  
"Human." Serenity said with a smile. "Last night, at the ceremony, he gave all his power to Chibi--, I mean Usagi, to the crystal actually. He knew much more about the new enemy then we did and he was sure Usagi would need the extra power." she looked out the window again, her eyes watery. "You should have seen her Michi, Ruka-Chan, she was so beautiful, we're all so proud."  
  
Haruka nodded. "I'm sure we will be as well. Usagi eh? Guess its about time we all started to call her that." her features then turned serious, as did Michiru's. "But now on to why we're here. We've sensed it Serenity, even in Paris, its so strong and its focused on Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Serenity nodded. "That much we've been able to guess. But we've known about this for a little longer than that, so has Elios. You see, four years ago, just before Usagi came back there was a sort of disturbance in time space, we thought something was coming then but Ami was able to deduce that whatever it was would take more time to get here, four and a half years I think, give or take. Anyway its made itself known now. All the Senshi are out fighting it as we speak."  
  
"Even Hotaru?" Michiru questioned.  
  
Serenity nodded. "She transformed when everyone else did, teleported with them. I've been worried ever since, for all of them, I didn't have the heart to sit in the central mainframe room and watch, or listen to the fight, I guess out of a motherly fear."   
  
Michiru went and hugged her friend once more. "I know exactly what you mean, I've been scared too, but we're here now. We'll help as much as we can, I promise."  
  
Haruka nodded. "And there will be plenty of time to catch up on everything once everyones safe. For now tell us where the fight is. I don't want to waste any more time now that I know Hota-Chan and the others are out there fighting." Haruka didn't want to admit that she was concerned so much for Hotaru, who had been like a daughter to her and Michiru for so long, especially since she'd gone to Paris to attend college and they had gone with her, both on a promise to her father to watch over her, and because they were both offered remarkably good jobs there. She was anxious to get out there and help in whatever way she and Michiru could. It had been so long since they'd all fought together, and she sensed that in some way the Outer Senshi would be needed.  
  
"Of course, you're absolutely right. They're all in downtown Crystal Tokyo. Thats where the attack started, it couldn't be too much further from there. Be carefull you two, and please, keep an eye on Usagi for me."  
  
They both nodded then took a few steps further from eachother.  
  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!!!!"  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
  
"We got rid of all your drones Tarda now either give up or fight us!" Mars yelled as she held her injured right arm with her left. Saturn looked better as she got up, with some help from Jupiter, and went to heal Mars's arm.  
  
Tarda let out a short mocking laugh. "I don't give up so easily Senshi, this fight is far from over!" she held her hand outward twords the six senshi and a white blast was shot out from it. Everyone was about to scramble to dodge but Neo Moon stood her ground, a look of determination to her face.  
  
Neo Moon held her arms out and far apart from eachother. "CELESTIAL SPHERE PROTECT!!!!" This time the sphere was much larger and grew to protect the entire group from the blast, absorbing it. Tarda stood in shock as she saw this. Neo Moon lowered her hands back to her sides and the sphere was gone. She then looked to Saturn questioningly. Saturn nodded and took a step forward.  
  
Her glaive appeared in her hands and she lifted it, pointing it twords the sky. "SATURN DEATH....!!!!" A black sort of energy began to collect at the tip of her glaive. She then quickly pointed it directly at Tarda. "RELEASE!!!!" A thick black beam was shot at Tarda, her midsection taking the blow which pushed her halfway through the building behind her. Neo Moon took a step forward cheering as she hugged Saturn. Saturn however was skeptickal, her features were serious. "Shes still alive." The six senshi stared at the building, waiting for something to happen. Moments later they heard something move. They all took a step back and no sooner had they done that did they see a large blast come from inside the building. A second later Tarda appeared in front of them, where she'd been standing when Saturn attacked, looking very ticked and hurt to boot.  
  
Jupiter smiled as she saw Tarda in this state. "Ready to give up yet?"  
  
Tarda smirked. "I underestimated you. A mistake I don't intend to repeat. This has been fun Senshi but its time to stop holding back wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Holding back?! She's been holding back?!" Venus said sounding fairly distressed.  
  
Mercury's vizors appeard on her face. "Theres no real way to tell. I don't know exactly what she is so I can't get a reading on what kinds of powers she's got." She touched her earing and the vizors disappeared.   
  
"In other words we're going to have to wing it." Jupiter said as she punced her right palm with her left fist.  
  
Mercury nodded. "Right."  
  
"You twirps haven't even seen a fraction of my real power." With no further warning she held out her hands and shot out two large white orbs, the first connected with Jupiter and Mars, the second hit Venus and Mercury, exploding on impact, leaving them injured or unconscious on the ground.  
  
Saturn went to stand defensively in front of Neo Moon, who at the moment was dealing with what just happened. "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes. She then glared angrily at Tarda and was about to say something when two people jumped in front of her and Saturn.  
  
"Neptune, Uranus! You're here!" Saturn hugged the two older senshi, half happily and half in relief.  
  
"Thats right munchkin." Uranus looked behind them to the four fallen Inner Senshi. "Looks like we got here just in time too."  
  
Neptune was glaring at the mysterious woman in white before them. "She's strong Uranus. I think we can do it though if we double up, shall we try?"  
  
Uranus nodded as she looked to Tarda. "Yeah, I don't wanna take any chances."  
  
"What are you mumbling about? I've had enough of this, its time to get rid of you pests!" At this point Tarda was very annoyed, having rid herself of four only to have another two senshi appear.  
  
Neptune didn't give her enough time to act on her rage though. She held her arms up over her head. "SURGING WHIRLPOOL....!!!!" A cirlcle of water appeard at Tarda's feet. "ECNCASE!!!" The water began rising and swirling around Tarda, trapping her. Neptune then nodded to Uranus.  
  
Uranus closed her eyes. "DEADLY WIND SWORD....!!!!" A small tornado like wind surrounded Uranus. When it subsided a more beautiful version of her Space Sword was in her hands. "TERMINATE!!!!" The swords blade began to glow brightly and she quickly charged forward, impaling Tarda through the water, through her stomach, then smiled triumphantly as Tarda was blasted by the sword which was buried in her.  
  
Tarda let out a screeching yell. Neptune's whirlpool died down and Tarda fell to her knees. Uranus then withdrew her sword and took a step back. "How could you...?" Tarda said a bit brokenly. She looked to her bleeding wound where her dark green blood was freely flowing. Her body hurt all over from the blast, she could barely keep her eyes open. She was about to fall backward when she was caught by something, something black. She opened her eyes enough to see Azure's black robes, her eyes traveling slowly upward to his saddened face. The four standing senshi stared on in awe, wondering who the man was. "Azure....you came." Tarda said softly, too softly in fact.   
  
"No, Tarda. Hang on, please." He said as he held her tighter.  
  
"You were right. I did skrew up, I'm so sorry. You'll do better, I know that."  
  
"Tarda, stop it, you're going to be ok!" Azure almost screamed defiantly. He stood and held her in his arms and she weakly linked her arms around his neck.  
  
She managed to giggle softly. "You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" she turned her eyes away from him to look up at what had become the evening sky. "No, its over. But who better to pick up the peices.....than...you?" Her head fell back then, lifeless, her arms loosened from his neck and fell as well. Her body the glowed a bright white, disappearing all together moments later, leaving his arms empty.  
  
He stared blankly at the ground for a moment, fighting back tears, his arms falling limply to his sides.  
  
Neo Moon took a step forward. "You don't have to end up like that. She was obviously very important to you but you don't have to share her fate. Give up while you still can." she said gently but sternly.  
  
His head shot up now to glare at the four of them. "Never." he said through clenched teeth. "I'll deal with all of you soon enough, make you pay for what you did to my sister, you can count on that." With nothing else to say he stepped back and disappeared.  
  
Both Saturn and Neo Moon breathed out in relief. "Its over, for now. Right?" Saturn asked as she looked to Uranus and Neptune.   
  
Uranus nodded. "For now."  
  
Just then Neo Moon's eyes widened. "The Inners!" she turned and ran to where Venus lay since she was the closest to her. "She's knocked out. Saturn can't you do something?"  
  
"Yeah but I think it'd be safer if we got everyone back to the palace first." The other three nodded. They gathered the four Inner Senshi closer together on the ground.  
  
Neo Moon, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus stood in a circle around their four unconscious friends, closed their eyes, then once they'd all built up enough power they yelled in unison. "SAILOR TELEPORT!!!!"   
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
